gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Plymouth Cuda '70
|engine = Chrysler LA 340 V8 |torque = 350.1 lb-ft |power = 288 BHP |displacement = 5572 cc |length = 4742 mm |width = 1902 mm |height = 1293 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Plymouth Cuda '70 is a Road car produced by Plymouth. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, before being replaced by Cuda 440 Six Pack. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle, they are unnamed in-game, therefore the descriptions are taken from period-correct names available on the car in 1970: * Black * Tor Red * Vitamin C Orange * Lime Light * Go Blue * Plum Crazy In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Plymouth's Barracuda pony car had been kicking around for a couple of years before Plymouth decided to shoehorn some serious metal under the bonnet. Finally their Mustang rival arrived in 1969 when the first 340 Cudas hit the showrooms. The 340 Cuda had so much power, many journalists at the time thought it had more engine than its compact chassis could cope with. Considering it was the late 60s, performance figures were impressive from the 275BHP V8 engine. The sprint from 0-60mph took just 7.1 seconds and the standing quarter mile 14.9 seconds, before the car maxed out at 118mph. There were still plenty of customers crying out for more performance however and that duly arrived with the 440 Cuda. This was a serious, no compromise muscle car and utilised the 440 V8 engine from the monstrous GTX. Power was now an incredible 375BHP and the Cuda boasted 480 lb/ft of torque. There was certainly no doubting it was quick away from the lights, in fact it was a drag racers dream. Rest to 60mph took just 5.6 seconds and the standing quarter mile 14 seconds dead. Surprisingly though, the car actually had a lower top speed (118mph) than its smaller engined stablemate. In 1970 a special edition of the 340 Cuda came with three Holley 2-barrel carbs which gave the car an extra 25 horsepower over the standard 275BHP. It was only available as an option for the 1970 model year. All Cudas came with a choice of manual or automatic transmission as well as power-assisted steering and disc brakes on the front, but drums on the rear. Meanwhile the suspension consisted of a combination of coil and leaf springs both front and rear. As is de rigeur with any muscle car, power was put down through the rear wheels. Perhaps even more amazing than the car itself, was the Cuda's ad campaign for 1969. Looking like it had been designed by someone on LSD the car was portrayed with eyes and was belching fire and smoke as it passed a weird looking drag strip Christmas tree! Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Plymouth dealership for 24,140 Credits. Pictures File:Ulcunl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Plymouth Cars Category:1970s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Muscle cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars